


Watch This

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: Glee
Genre: Dare, Gay Bar, How I Met Your Mother References, M/M, Original Character(s), bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok then, if you think you know everything. I dare you to go up to… that guy and get his number," Kurt sets out to prove arrogant Phil wrong when he prepositions him to get the number of the curly haired man at the bar. Little does he know, Kurt already had it. Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is a short little one shot.
> 
> Some swearing but its nothing major.
> 
> Love Squiggle xoxo

Kurt sat in the booth seat of the familiar bar surrounded by his college friends, casually staring down waiting for a text from his boyfriend. They were sitting in a small bar in New York, it wasn't flashy or anything special but it had become a tradition within the group, whenever an exam was coming up they would all get together and have a drink to calm their nerves, enjoying a night of fun before they had to crack down and study. But it didn't feel as special without his boyfriend there plus there were a few new members that had joined the little group. One of them being Phil who kept harassing him about never seeing him with any guys and taunting him about being forever alone even though he had told him countless times that he had a boyfriend.

Blaine was coming, well that's what he had said half an hour ago but his hope was slowly dwindling and drinking the beer his friend had bought him tasted even worse the more he drank it.

So Kurt spent the time waiting for his boyfriend to turn up by talking to Sasha, a cynical blonde girl from his History of Fashion class, secretly bitching about the douche across from them. They were also discussing what they thought would be in the exam and how they thought they were going to handle the stress that was associated with it. The countertenor decided to switch his beer for a bourbon and coke. It mostly tasted like the soda but the lingering hint of the alcohol would prevent him from giving in to the urge of punching the new guy in the face.

But all too soon, just when he was starting to enjoy himself, Phil decided to make his presence known.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Yes Phil?" Kurt asked agitatedly.

"I bet you I could get any girl's number in here without even trying."

"Yes well, I highly doubt they would give you their real number," Kurt said drily, his friends snickering around the table.

"Oh and you think you could get their number?" he challenged, the countertenor just rolled his eyes at the other man's arrogance.

"Most likely but it's not like I would have any use for them," Kurt told slyly, his friends laughing at Phil's confused face. "Anyway it's not like it's difficult, if you were trying for a guy's number all you have to do is give them a non-threatening compliment, that way they feel comfortable with you and flattered. Then you subtly touch their arm and smile, and then you can either lie, say that you would love to catch up with them again and ask them for their number, or you'd actually have a great time and spew bullshit about the strong connection that you shared and they give you their number. I don't know why people strike out so much," Kurt pretended to ponder, relishing in the pissed off expression on Phil's face.

"Ok then, if you think you know everything. I dare you to go up to… that guy and get his number," Phil said, pointing to a guy standing at the bar ordering a drink. When Kurt looked over, he couldn't help but giggle. Slightly shorter than average male, curly brown hair that was styled neatly with just a small amount of product, wearing red skinny leg jeans that looked like they had been turned into capris. This was too easy. Sasha glanced over to the bar and snorted, knowing who Blaine was and seeing at least once a week for the past three years since they had started college.

"I don't know Kurt; he looks like he is out of your league. You'll have to work extra hard to even get his attention," Sasha said sarcastically, the humour in her voice lost on Phil.

"Oh I like the sound of that." Downing the remainder of his drink, the countertenor stood from the table, depositing his phone back in his pocket as he walked towards his boyfriend earning cheers and whoops as he went. Kurt placed his hands on the shorter man's hips, pressing his body against his back and whispered in his ear, smirking when he felt Blaine jump in surprise.

"Hey baby," the countertenor breathed cheekily.

"Hi, you scared the crap out of me, I almost spilt my drink," Blaine stayed, turning around in his boyfriends arms.

"Can you help me win a bet? I need you to start kissing me," Kurt explained, moving a hand to stroke the other man's cheek as he gave him a dazzling smile. Not even questioning it, Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, wrapping his arm around the taller man's waist and pulling him closer.

The countertenor smirked when he could clearly hear a gasp in the background, knowing it belonged to the pompous jerk Phil. Slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, he groaned when he heard someone slam their fist down on the bar.

"Kurt stop turning on my customers. Take it somewhere else," the bartended said in a friendly manner but the instruction was clear.

"Jeeze Terry, keep your pants on," He replied, adjusting his jacket that Blaine had scrunched up.

"Let's get out of here." The countertenor grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led them out of the bar. Winking over to his friends and waving especially to Phil.

For the next week, Phil treated Kurt like a God. Following him around and asking him for all his secrets. Kurt eventually told him that he and Blaine had been together for many years. But for now, he enjoyed torturing the guy he despised.


End file.
